1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inhibitor switch for switching contacts according to the positions of an automatic transmission device used for automobiles, and particularly to an improvement of an inhibitor switch in which the contact portion is composed of a magnetic sensor and a permanent magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inhibitor switch is described, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-Open No. 59-146222. This prior art switch has a permanent magnet fitted in a lever by using an adhesive. A printed substrate provided with a magnetic flux detecting element is molded in a main body through an injection molding method. Inhibitor switches for automatic transmission devices require a high precision for proper operation of the contact sections thereof. In the conventional inhibitor switches, cutting works have been provided for obtaining a precise dimension of the permanent magnet.
The conventional inhibitor switch mentioned above has the problem that since the precision in the dimension of the permanent magnet is obtained by cutting works, manufacturing cost thereof becomes extremely high.